The Hogsmead Visit
by Oliver.Price
Summary: Harry receives a letter from Ginny telling that Hogwarts students are going to Hogsmead on a visit. Harry then decides to meet her there.
1. Chapter 1

The Hogsmead Visit

Harry had everything he needed in life, a job, friends, and love. The war has been over for a year now, and he could finally be with Ginny in peace. He was also glad to have finally graduate Hogwarts, a little.

One beautiful, snowy day, Harry flew into Hogsmead on his Firebolt in hopes to get a butterbeer and look around. He hid his Firebolt in an alley, once he landed, and he quietly sat at a nice table in the Three Broomsticks and ordered a butterbeer. Within minutes, a bunch of Hogwarts students flooded into the pub. They ordered their butterbeers and sat talking loudly with friends. A couple he knew from when he went to Hogwarts, but a few of them he didn't recognize. He had Luna Lovegood even stop by and say hi to him, before leaving the bar to go to the Hogsmead gardens, which was frozen from all the snow and ice. The weather has been pretty harsh for a couple days, but it was nice today, the snow was lightly falling and the wind was quietly whistling through the trees.

Harry looked around for a special someone, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He turned to look out the window and saw her. Her hair was bright orange and her eyes where darting everywhere trying to find someone.

Harry downed his butterbeer and walked out of the bar trying his best to not make any noise. She was facing the other direction, so luckily she hadn't seen Harry yet. Harry walked behind her and put his hands in his pockets and leaned forward so he could whisper in her ears. "Hello, Miss, are you looking for, I don't know, someone in particular?" Harry asked. Ginny giggled and turned around to face him. "Hello, sir. Actually I was looking for someone in particular, and I think I just found him." she said sweetly putting one hand carefully on his chest, while the other remained in her pocket. Harry felt his arms rise from his pockets and let them slither around her waist and brought her closer to him. "Oh, really," he said bring his head closer to hers, "and who might that be?"

Ginny gave a small laugh and gently kissed. When they broke apart, Ginny rested her head on his chest, "I've missed you. I wish I could just graduate already and be with you." she whispered. "I've missed you too, but you'll be graduating in less than 6 months." Harry stated hopefully. "Yeah, just 6 more months, then I go home, then you convince the parents that it's alright if I move in. It'll be more like a year for the convincing." Ginny said. Harry laughed and said, "Well we can still meet here, in Hogsmead."

"That's different."

"Well, that's really the only time I can see you, until you graduate."

"I guess so."

"Come on lets go for a walk." Harry said holding out his hand for Ginny to take. She took his hand and let her fingers intertwine with his. Before they could leave though, Harry stopped, "hold on a moment, _Accio Firebolt_!" The Firebolt zoomed through the air and Harry quickly caught it with his free hand. The two continued to walk down towards the Shrieking Shack. _What a perfect day_ , thought both Harry and Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

***PLEASE NOTE THAT WE ARE PRETENDING THAT NO ONE DIED, EXCEPT FOR VOLDEMORT AND HIS EVIL FOLLOWERS. THANK YOU!**

Ginny sat in the Great Hall waiting for the letters to arrive. She ate her cereal in a rush and stared up at the door that will open for the owls. When it did open, owls everywhere were dropping letters left and right. She saw an familiar owl flying straight for her, however it didn't quite get to her.

It landed in the pyramid of donuts, then crashed into the milk, and finally, landed in the muffin tray. There was a lot gasp in most of the Gryffindor table and some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs even gasped, however, the Slytherins were just laughing. It was common Slytherinish behavior.

Ginny also gasped too. _That can't be mine,_ Ginny thought horrified.

Dumbledore rose from his seat to calm everyone down. "Please settle down, thank you." he said nicely. Then, Professor Snape rose. "Who's owl is that?" he sneered. Jeffery Wiggles, one of Ginny's Gryffindor classmates who was a first year, picked up the letter and read who it was addressed to. "To Ginny Weasley, from-" Jeffery stopped mid-sentence. "Yes?" Snape said.

Jeffery gulped and continued, "from H. Potter. You know Harry Potter?" he asked turning to Ginny. Apparently Jeffery was a little out of the fact that Harry walked the halls of Hogwarts, was in fact her boyfriend, and that everyone here knew Harry in some way, because he went to school there, but he did come right after the war, because his parents kept him away from Hogwarts until the war was over, so no one blamed him.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know Harry, now give me that." Ginny said snatching the letter from his little, fat fingers. He resembled a lot to Dudley Dursley Harry had said when he saw him at Hogsmead.

"Miss Weasley, my office at 3:00, _sharp_!" Snape shouted at her. He sat down again and so did Ginny. She decided to open the letter once she had safely retreated back to the dorms.

Once she reached her dorm room, she opened up the warm envelope that she has been holding since breakfast. Inside the letter was short, but the letter was also very meaningful and heartfelt. It said;

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _I got a new place, where when you can stay in after I get your father's approval and you finish Hogwarts! I really wanted to tell you, before I told your parents, so I can invite you to go to my funeral, so yeah! Thank you!_

 _Love,_

 _Harry Potter_

 _P.S Sorry about the owl! I'm staying at the Weasley's right now with Ron and Hermione and Hedwig was not around, so I had to go with Errol. I'm honestly surprised that he's still alive!_

Ginny smiled at the letter. _Thank you Harry, I love you,_ Ginny thought, _I don't care if I have detention with Snape, in a month or two I'll be out of here with Harry. I don't care, because I have Harry._

Ginny took a parchment and a quill and a bottle of ink. She wrote on the parchment:

 _Thank you Harry! I love you!_

 _~Ginny_

 **Sorry, it's not much, but I love it. That's it and hope I can write more stories like this one, short and happy. Thank you so much for reading this story!**

 **~Wisheart**


End file.
